1. Field
A method that employs; the magnetic forces in the magnetic field linking Newton's third law of motion in two frames of reference to produce a reaction propulsion force.
2. Prior Art
All of the present propulsion technology is based on Newton's third law of motion; “for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction”. Rockets carry their own propellant and expel it through a nozzle to produce the reaction force of propulsion. Unlike a rocket that carries its own propellant; a jet engine takes in propellant from the surrounding atmosphere, mixes it with fuel, and accelerate it through the jet engine's nozzle. A propeller utilizes; a mass of air or water from the environment and accelerate it to produce propeller thrust. An internal combustion engine with a drive train, giving power to the wheels of a land driven motor vehicle employs the traction with the ground for propulsion. The ground serves as the propellant. All these prime movers operate by action and reaction with a propellant. All these propulsion devices work by producing an action that generates a propulsive reaction with the propellant in accordance with Newton's third law of motion. Nevertheless, the requirement of propellant for propulsion is the major disadvantage and the major limitation of the current technology.